Magolor
|-|Base= |-|With the Master Crown= |-|Second Form= |-|EX Form= |-|Magolor Soul= Summary Magolor is an alien of unknown species who acts as a supporting character/final boss in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. He is introduced in the opening cutscene, making a crash landing on planet Popstar along with his ship, Lor Starcutter. Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee offer to help fix the distraught alien's ship in order to help him get back home. Ecstatic, Magolor promises the group a trip to Halcandra, his home planet, once his ship is fixed. However, once reaching the planet, Magolor's true intentions are revealed, as he dons an immensely powerful artifact known as the Master Crown, granting him godlike power. The treacherous alien vows to take control of the entire universe, starting with planet Popstar. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 3-B | At least 3-B, possibly 2-C Name: Magolor Origin: Kirby Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Alien, Magician, Starship pilot, Conduit for the power of the Master Crown Powers and Abilities: Levitation, Magic, Energy projection, summoning, control over Lor Starcutter, adept speaker | Reality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Magic, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, True Flight, able to negate Kirby's copy abilities, Black hole creation, Teleportation, Wormhole creation | Same, but to a greater extent | Same, but to a greater extent Attack Potency: Unknown | Universe level | (Able to bend the fabric of a parallel universe to his whim) | possibly Multiverse level (Able to rip open black holes potent enough to swallow the whole battlefield, including the massive black hole and galaxies in the background. Capable of turning the fabric of the universe itself into a weapon. Able to mess with the laws of the universe. His defeat caused the destruction of the entire universe.) Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Stellar (Able to briefly hold back the Ultra Sword, which greatly enhances Kirby's power. Kirby on his own has shown to be capable of punching planets in half.) | Unknown, likely far higher Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Kirby in a race) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping up with Lor Starcutter, which could move so fast that it could travel to other universes) | Massively FTL+ Durability: At least Universe level (Even after being defeated, Magolor managed to survive the destruction of the parallel universe) Stamina: Unknown | Immense | Limitless Range: Unknown | Intergalactic | Universal Intelligence: Incredibly high. Magolor is a very smooth talker who is talented at using others to achieve his goals. Standard Equipment: Lor Starcutter | The Master Crown | None, as he has effectively become an embodiment of the Crown itself Weaknesses: He lacks a significant amount of raw power, on his own | No longer entirely sane | None notable Key: Base | Master Crown Magolor/Magolor EX | Magolor Soul Note: Kirby and co.'s defeat of Magolor is considered to be an outlier, as Kirby went back to struggling to defeat characters far weaker than Magolor in games after the one that he appeared in. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Unknown Tier Category:Final Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Game Bosses Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Tier 3 Category:Portal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plants Users Category:Tricksters